


the Day You Left

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Fix-It, M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-25
Updated: 2004-09-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Happy Birthday Ray Vecchio





	the Day You Left

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
the Day You Left

## the Day You Left

by silvina

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me . . . nah, it's not my birthday. But at least everybody's got one. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

Author's Notes: Just some more backed up archiving. This oneÂ´s from late 2002.

Story Notes: 

This story is a sequel to: Somebody Should 

* * *

It's your birthday again. I'm not sure what to get for you. Last year I was sure, because I'd been planning for months. I just hadn't taken into account that I wouldn't be seeing you for most of that year, and that when I did see you, things would be different. _You'd_ be different. 

I'm sure I'm different too. I'm less innocent, more used to Chicago, definitely. I'm tempted to do something that I saw in one of Ray's movies. Wouldn't you be surprised to see me jumping out of a cake in the nude? I'd love to be your birthday present Ray. Something you could unwrap in the privacy of your bedroom. 

I feel my face burn and I know I haven't changed that much. I'm not the innocent you think I am Ray, but thinking these kinds of thoughts is very new to me. I groan in frustration and Diefenbaker looks up. "I'm fine. I'm just having a little problem deciding on what to get Ray for his birthday this year." 

He looks at me as if he can see right through me. He usually does. He's had your present picked out for months he tells me. Spoiled brat won't even give me a hint of what he got you. 

My first birthday in Chicago was supposed to be quiet. I hadn't told you, and the only other people who knew were Inspector Thatcher and Constable Turnbull. Their knowledge is unavoidable as the information is on my personnel file. Constable Turnbull did wish me a happy birthday in his usual quiet way, but Inspector Thatcher's cool nonchalance led me to expect little. I should have known you would find out, and I should have figured that you would not allow the occasion to pass by haphazardly. We hadn't been anything but friends to each other then, best friends, but nothing more. 

Dinner with your family was not an unusual occurrence, and you drove me home. I didn't notice you step out while I was making coffee, but you returned with two boxes. The first was a cake. I'd never had a birthday cake before, and I could tell that you had made it yourself. 

"Happy Birthday, Benny." You said as you placed the cake on the table. 'Happy Birthday Be' it read. 

"Happy Birthday Be?" 

You shrugged. "We, uh, ran out of frosting. Dief helped." 

I smiled again. Between the two of you I could imagine that large amounts of frosting hadn't made it onto the cake. I was honored nonetheless. Diefenbaker hates to cook, and I knew you had been very busy lately. 

The cake was delicious and the company was excellent. I had forgotten about the second box until you took our dishes to the sink. 

"Aren't you gonna open your present?" 

"Oh. Certainly Ray." 

"I hope you like it." 

"I'm sure I will." 

The paper was lovely as was the wrapping job, your usual touch of style showed through. I could see you growing impatient with me as I carefully lifted the tape off. 

"It's just wrapping paper, Fraser. The gift is _inside_." 

I smiled and baited you. "It only takes a few extra seconds to-" 

You smiled back. 

With the paper out of the way I opened the box. You had taken the pictures of my family before my mother died, and arranged them along with my father's medals and a picture of me when I joined the RCMP. 

"Do you like it? I hope you don't mind that I took the pictures. You can always take them out if-" 

"Thank you, Ray." I could hardly speak. 

"I noticed you looking at all the pictures Ma has of the family, and I thought seeing as how you didn't have many that they should be together." 

Family. It was such an unfamiliar, yet warm word. "Thank you Ray." I noticed that there was space for one more picture. "Ray, what should I put there?" 

"That's Dief's present." You handed me an envelope. 

Inside was a picture of you and Diefenbaker surrounded by the Vecchios. "He didn't want you to forget the rest of your family." 

Diefenbaker barked, startling me out of my remembrance. Unexpectedly I knew exactly what to do. 

* * *

When Ray had used the dream catcher in the cemetery, parts of it had only been slightly damaged. Ray had picked it up and returned it to me, commenting that presents weren't interchangeable and that it wasn't his birthday. I had held on to it in the meantime, pulling it out when I thought of you, perhaps hoping that it would chase away my nightmares of all that could go wrong while you were undercover.. 

Now, I don't think I've ever been as nervous as I am. I'm grateful that you're as brash about unwrapping presents as you are about everything else, otherwise I don't think I could watch you open your gift. 

There's a smile on your face but it fades quickly. I don't understand, Ray. You were supposed to ask me about it so I could explain the traditions to you until you got fed up and thanked me with a grin and a hug. You're not supposed to sit down and look at me like I've done something wrong. 

I hesitate to touch you. Your face suggests that saying the wrong thing could crush you and I'm not good in these kinds of situations. 

"Ray?" 

I'm kneeling in front of you when you look up, smiling. Your eyes are red, but you're smiling at me. I can feel your hands come up to hold my face, and I catch my breath as you kiss me. 

"I think it's already working." 

* * *

End the Day You Left by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
